


A Spontaneous Decision

by Mistressfaith



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Spontaneity and Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain don't exactly go hand in hand. But he would do anything to make the Detective happy, even reenacting what she calls a 'classic 80s moment'.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to everyone over at the Wayhaven Writers Support Group on tumblr!
> 
> Second, changed the rating to E simply because of some...stuff...that goes down in chapter 5.

Spontaneity wasn't exactly something Adam was accustomed to. He liked to have a plan, something to keep him focused on the task at hand without risk of distractions. Not that Commanding Agent du Mortain ever got distracted, of course; he was always prepared for whatever may come his way. Regardless, having a strategy certainly wasn't detrimental to the success of a mission and Adam prides himself on the number of successes he's achieved in his long years at the Agency. 

No, spontaneity rarely brings about the results Adam has grown so accustomed to.

And yet, here he was, striding down the corridor of the warehouse to the one person Adam never dreamed he would be coming to at a time like this. He had Nate, sure, and the two were akin to siblings rather than friends, but this was something Adam needed a more...modern approach to and Nathaniel Sewell was anything but. 

Adam comes to stop at the young vampire's door, hands flexing at his sides, suddenly very uncertain of his next move--something else he had found himself feeling ever since coming to Wayhaven all those months ago. He doesn't like it any more now than he had then and it makes the man's jaw tense. But he needs to do this. He  _ wants _ to do this. For her.

For Harlow.

The woman had been an unexpectedly pleasant surprise to the leader of Unit Bravo from the moment the team first met her all those months ago. She had a sharp wit and a clever sense of humor that Adam was drawn to, reminding him ever so momentarily of before his changing. He appreciated her ability to make light of any situation, no matter the timing--and Harlow often chose the worst moments to be sarcastic. But she was kind and thoughtful and truly cared about the people she was supposed to protect. Something that Adam admired her deeply for.

But things weren't always easy with her. She was stubborn as an ox and there were many many  _ many  _ times Adam seriously contemplated locking her in her apartment or in her office simply to keep her in his sight _. _ He refused to fail Agent McKinnen simply because of her daughter's audaciousness--a trait that Adam would never admit he found rather endearing in Harlow. She was wild and ornery and everything Commanding Agent du Mortain hadn't realized he needed until Wayhaven. 

Thoughts of the detective bring Adam out of his uncertainty and he raises his hand to knock on the door of the agent's room, his resolve returning after remembering just who he was doing this for. She deserves it, too, he muses, his hand hovering before the warm mahogany door. After everything she's done for the team, for the Agency...for him, Harlow deserves this and more.

Besides, it's not as if she had been demure in admitting her feelings on the matter; it was something she's always wanted ever since she was a teenager, daydreaming about having her own 'classic 80s moment' as she called it. Adam didn't necessarily see the allure that holding a piece of technology above one's head could provide, but it made her eyes bright and her smile genuine so of course he would make her dream a reality. Anything to see her smile in such a way he knew was only for him. 

Clearing his throat, Adam knocks twice on Farah's door and clasps his hands behind his back, posture stiff and waiting.

He doesn't have to wait long, though, as Farah opens the door in a fluid motion, one hand still on the door while the other removes a bright pink lollipop from her mouth. "Took you long enough," she says, a playful grin forming on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Adam relaxes his posture slightly, letting his arms fall to his sides but maintaining his stiff, upright stance, a small frown on his brow.

"I could sense your brooding from inside," Farah points behind her into her brightly decorated bedroom. "Hard to listen to music when our almighty leader is standing outside my door." She smirks, a spark glinting in her eyes that Adam knows can only mean trouble. "Unless you're finally taking me up on that offer--"

"No," he says, a little too quickly. "I do not need advice from you on that.  _ Especially _ on that."

"All I'm saying is drunk Harlow gets veeeery descriptive on what she likes--"

"Enough, Farah!" 

The young vampire grins wide and mischievous at the redness running up Adam's neck, knowing full well the idea of what their detective talks about during their weekly girl's night definitely interests her almighty leader. Even if he's too stubborn to admit it. 

Farah raises her hands in surrender, though her grin turns into a knowing smirk. Leaning against the doorframe, she folds her arms across her chest. "So what's up?"

Adam's jaw clenches slightly, almost without him noticing. He's uncertain again and he knows Farah can tell simply by the way she raises a brow expectantly. Damn these irrational emotions! He cares about Harlow very much, so why is he still so unsure about this? It will make her happy and that should be the end of it.

Still, thinking about what he has to ask the woman in front of him makes his hands twist together in apprehension, not for himself but for how he knows Farah will react. 

Adam inhales deeply, gathering his resolve and asks, "Do you have a portable music player?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one here. I'm still getting the feel for the way I want the story to go, but following chapters should be longer!


	2. Chapter Two

"A what?" Farah drops the smirk, brows furrowing in confusion. "You mean like an iPod?"

Adam holds back a sigh, realizing of course Farah wouldn't know what he was talking about. She had only recently come to this world, long after humans had exchanged the boxy music players for devices of a more convenient size; not that there were many of those anymore, either. 

Returning to the conversation at hand, Adam continues, with the slightest hint of annoyance, "Not an iPod. It's--" He stops, refusing to call the device a 'boombox' but uncertain of how else to communicate his need to Farah; she requires more of an up-front approach with things. 

Adam rolls his shoulders back before continuing. "It's larger. They were very common during the 1980s. I'm sure Harlow has shown you hers."

Farah mulls over the information for a few moments, Adam tensing further, fearing he will have no choice but to call it by name. 

Who came up with such a vulgar moniker anyway? Ridiculous. Adam sneers at the thought. 

Farah stands straight from her place in the doorway and shrugs. "Harlow owns about a dozen music players, Adam. You're going to have to be more specific."

Adam inhales in frustration but stops when he thinks he catches a glint in the vampire's eye. He narrows his own eyes at her, but she simply raises a questioning brow at him. He exhales slowly, watching Farah for any further signs of her teasing him. When none comes, Adam relaxes. 

"I've got a couple uh, portable music players if you need to borrow one," Farah smirks, walking back into her room and leaving Adam in the hallway. She falls onto her bed and places a pair of headphones over her ears, fidgeting with something Adam can't quite see. 

He's tempted to simply walk away and come up with some other plan to show his affection, perhaps a nice trinket from a time long past. But the image of Harlow beaming down at Adam, grinning in the way that always makes his whole self feel alive, deters the temptation and gives him the determination to continue. 

Adam steps into Farah's room, jaw clenched and hands flexing at his sides as he moves to stand next to the agent. She's listening to Harlow's mixtape, Adam realizes. It was something she gave each member of Unit Bravo a few weeks ago as a keepsake. Her hobby, she explained, handing them each a cassette labeled by name.

Farah had been ecstatic at the gift, though she had no idea what a mixtape was at the time. Harlow explained what it was and that she chose songs she thought the team would appreciate. Farah wasted no time in listening to her own tape while Harlow returned to distributing cassettes. 

She had given Adam his tape after the others, claiming to have saved the best for last with her usual smirk and a playful glint in her eyes. It was a look Adam found difficult to resist, though in the company of others he managed to refrain from taking her in his arms then and there. 

Barely. 

"Ya know, it's rude to hover over a lady's bed, Adam," Farah quips with a smirk, forcing the leader out of his reverie. The teasing doesn't seem to phase Adam as he simply stares at the woman.

"Then it's fortunate you are no lady."

Farah's eyes widen at the retort and she grins wide, her eyes bright with appreciation and a hint of surprise. "Harlow is really rubbing off on you! I'm impressed." She winks at Adam, grin still in place as she returns her attention to the Walkman in her lap. 

"Farah." 

"That's my name." Farah smirks while keeping her attention on the device at hand. It whirs to life and Adam can hear the tape inside rewinding. 

She must listen to it often, Adam thinks, noticing the faded icons on the device's buttons from frequent use. It may have once been Harlow's, but she would never have allowed the icons to fade, taking exceedingly loving care of her possessions. 

Adam straightens to his full height before continuing. "I was hoping to borrow your…" He lets his words trail off, the words unsaid leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Why? Why must this be her childhood fantasy? Adam groans inwardly before making to continue, but Farah interrupts him before he gets the chance to speak.

"Yeeeeees," she prods, drawing out the word while craning her neck toward the leader; it's obvious she is indeed teasing him. "Borrow my what, almighty leader?"

Adam can't hold back the growl that rests in his throat, something that only seems to spur on the vampire. She pulls the headphones down around her neck and moves to sit on her knees, eyes glimmering with mischief and a wide grin spreading from ear to ear. She leans forward, the motion causing Adam to retreat ever so slightly and fold his arms across his chest with a sneer. He is not in the mood for her antics right now.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need, oh mighty leader." Farah is precariously close to falling off her bed at this point, but she still manages to maintain her balance. "This is for Harlow, isn't it? Don't let that stubborn pride of yours get in the way, Adam. All you need to do is. Ask. Nicely."

Adam just about chips a tooth, much to Farah's utter delight. It seems Adam isn't the only member of Unit Bravo that Harlow's ornery sense of humor has rubbed off on. She enjoys teasing him mercilessly, as well, although that usually ends more favorably. 

Adam inhales deeply, a small look of derision marking his features as Farah waits more-or-less patiently, her grin growing wider than Adam believes should be possible. Eventually he relents with a growl and his arms fall to his sides.

"I want to surprise Harlow."

"Well I figured since you came to her number one bestie," Farah winks and finally relaxes back onto her bed, seemingly satisfied things are finally getting somewhere. "But why do you need a, uh, portable-"

"You know what I mean, Farah," Adam clips, cutting off the woman's remark. Her eyes glisten with mischief, her smile wide.

"But I want you to say it." Her words are slow, teasing, encouraging a reaction from the oh-so stoic leader. 

The look Adam bores into Farah only encourages her further and she wiggles her eyebrows, taunting a response; she enjoys these moments far too much, Adam thinks, narrowing his eyes. 

The two stay like that for a few moments longer, Farah delighting in the moment while Adam only stiffens under the attention. 

Finally, with a roll of his eyes and a huff of breath, he says, "I need to borrow your boombox."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write. I hope to write more Farah/Adam interactions in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter agh  
> But dont worry; chapter 4 will be much longer!

"Bender! Dinner!" 

Harlow bends down to fill her cat's dish, the rattling of bits hitting plastic signaling the feline it is indeed time to eat. He leaps from his usual perch on the windowsill and saunters to the small kitchen area, nuzzling Harlow before focusing on the meal.

She chuckles, "You're welcome, buddy." 

Harlow replaces the cat's food in a cupboard and moves to sit at the counter, returning her focus to her ever-growing inbox. She has emails from Mayor Friedman about the upcoming fundraiser, messages from the Captain, also about said fundraiser (asking,  _ yet again, _ if she would reconsider volunteering), several emails from Douglas, and many, many more. 

With a sigh, Harlow begins typing a response to the mayor, figuring she may as well start at the top, before the sound of music reaches her ears. Frowning, she turns to inspect her own turntable, suspecting she left the streaming function on, but the device is turned off, the needle resting peacefully in its place. Harlow stands from her seat to follow the sound, coming to a stop as she passes her window, catching a glimpse of the scene below.

_ Is that…? _

Harlow falls to her hands and knees so as not to be seen and peeks over the windowsill to the parking lot. She can just barely see Adam, standing tall and stiff, aviator sunglasses hiding his expression and trenchcoat -  _ trenchcoat? -  _ billowing gently in the wind. But what surprises Harlow most about the commander's sudden appearance, besides his uncharacteristic attire, is the boombox he holds above his head. 

She turns back to lean against the wall under her window, a smile overtaking her face, bright and excited.  _ I can't believe he's doing this!  _

Without hesitation, Harlow pulls out her cellphone and punches Farah's number, peering over the windowsill once more as she awaits the connection. 

It comes almost immediately and Harlow can barely keep from screaming, "Farah! You won't  _ believe  _ what is happening right now."

"If it doesn't involve the boombox, you're right, I won't believe it!"

Harlow pauses. "You knew about this?!" She's met with a mischievous chuckle.

"Where d'you think he got the boombox? And the trenchcoat." Harlow can almost see the way Farah wiggles her brows and she laughs.

"Of course. I don't know why I didn't realize," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Harlow continues to peer at Adam, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. It's hard to contain her laughter as she watches him roll his shoulders when one of the neighbors pokes their head out of their window. They furrow their brow before turning toward Harlow's apartment, expression moving to understanding. They return inside their flat, though the window remains open, perhaps to enjoy the music flowing from the boombox. 

"Sooooo…" 

Harlow returns her focus to Adam and the conversation with Farah. "I still can't believe he's doing this. For me…" She lets her words fade as the intensity of the moment truly reaches her. 

Ever since she was a girl, Harlow has had a strong affection towards the boombox trope from 80s films. She would often fantasize about someone showing up to her home with the device, blaring one romantic song or the other, just for her, to show they cared enough about her to make a fool of themself. It didn't matter who else saw, so long as  _ she  _ did. 

No one had ever fulfilled her fantasy, of course, and Harlow eventually treated it as little more than a childish dream, something people only did in the movies. It was silly to think someone would portray themselves the way Lloyd Dobler did, standing under Harlow's window to get her attention, not caring who saw or heard the gesture. No, things like that never happened in real life, especially to Harlow McKinnen. 

She had told Adam as much, too, during one of their 80s movie nights she had somehow convinced him to participate in. It was something she and Rebecca had done growing up, the two of them lounging on their couch, munching popcorn and enjoying the era's best (and sometimes worst) films. Those rare moments when Rebecca wasn't called away for whatever reason will forever be a cherished memory for Halrow.

Farah interrupts her reminiscence. "What song is he playing? I told him to play  _ Take My Breath Away  _ but that, uh, didn't go over so well." Harlow can only imagine Adam's reaction to her suggestion and she chuckles.

Leaning back against the wall, Harlow closes her eyes.  _ He's playing the song.  _ She smiles, replaying the memory of it in her mind. It may not be original, but the man does pay attention when it comes to Harlow's interests.

Suddenly, Harlow can't stand it anymore. "I gotta go, Fare."

"Why? What's going on? Did he stop? Wait, you didn't tell me what song-"

"I'll tell you later. Promise."

And with anticipation building, Harlow ends the call. She inhales deeply, steadying her racing heart which threatens to burst from her chest with the sheer yearning she feels in that moment. And she does yearn for him, to be close to him, to be held by him, to be kissed by him….

Harlow stands, the music growing louder as she rises to lean out the window, resting her forearms on the warm windowsill. Upon seeing her fully, Adam shifts, though his attention remains fixed on her. His jaw tightens, then relaxes and a small smile pulls at his lips. 

Harlow smiles, softly at first. Then her lips widen, the expression turning to a full-on grin as her eyes shine with what can only be described as pure joy. It's a look that has Adam fumbling, momentarily, to maintain the music player's position high above his head. But he does, his resolve strengthening when Harlow rests her head on her hands to gaze at the vampire. In that moment, Adam forgets his pride, ignoring the nosey tenants in Harlow's apartment building, his focus being solely on  _ her _ . He stands taller, gripping the boombox tighter to keep from indulging in his baser instincts to run to Harlow, to kiss her, to lay with her, to simply fill his senses with her. 

It is not an easy task for the otherwise calm and collected vampire.

As the music fades into completion, the two continue to hold each other's gaze, neither willing to be the first to break contact. Soon, though, Harlow straightens herself with a small smirk and tilts her head inwards to her apartment, beckoning Adam to come inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not long before Harlow hears the soft rapping at her door, unable to hold back the smile that remains plastered to her face like a beacon. She quickly musses her hair and does a quick once over of her appearance, something she never used to do before Adam, not truly caring about the way she looked; she is Harlow, in all her glory and her modesty, take it or leave it.

With a satisfied nod, Harlow moves to her front door, taking a calming breath to ease her frantic heart. She knows there is no point in trying to hide her anticipation from the vampire behind the door, yet she still attempts nonchalance before opening it. 

When it does open, however, Harlow can't help the smirk that forms on her lips upon meeting Adam's gaze. 

"Harlow," Adam breathes, as though her name had been balancing on his lips, waiting precariously for the moment when it could leap free and envelop her. And envelop it does, sending a pleasant shiver down Harlow's spine, reaching the tips of her fingers and all the way to her toes; she has to stop them from curling at the way he says her name. She drops her attention to look at his lips, remembering how they taste, how they feel against hers, moving, roaming with such conviction it's hard not to be lost in the memory.

It seemed an eternity ago that they finally kissed - they had been training, something Adam had been adamant on, though Harlow didn't mind as it had given them an opportunity to get dangerously close without the vampire tensing and moving away - all those months of wanting, of yearning finally exploding in the purest expression of affection Harlow had ever experienced. She had found it almost ironic that he felt comfortable enough to get so close to her while she was glistening with sweat and struggling to breathe through tired lungs, yet being alone in the library sent him fleeing at the very brush of skin. 

And sure, she'd kissed a few people before - past flings and almost-lovers - but never had it made her feel the way Adam's lips on hers felt. She felt whole with them together in that way, like her whole life had been a journey destined solely for him.

Harlow shakes herself free of her thoughts, forcing her gaze to once again meet his, though even that does little to curb the electricity between them. And it's fierce, the draw they have to each other, like nothing either of them has ever felt before, like two magnets refusing to part even at the strongest of resistances. It's a feeling that has Harlow swaying slightly on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Adam asks, reaching a hand to steady the woman before him. At his touch, a jolt shoots up Harlow's arm, making them both swallow hard. 

Harlow clears her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, just…." She lets her words trail off, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. It's something she finds happening more often than not around the agent and she's uncertain if she likes it. She shakes her head to focus her mind and adds, "Come in."

Adam follows Harlow into her apartment, closing the door gently behind him. The vampire watches as Harlow tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before bending down to clear a spot on the couch, moving some catalogues onto the patterned ottoman which doubles as a table before taking a seat herself. She looks expectantly to Adam, who is still standing at the entrance.

"Hovering is rude, ya know. I don't bite." She smiles. "Well, maybe if you ask nicely." Harlow winks at him, a playful smile forming on her full lips. It takes a lot of effort for Adam to ignore the look and roll his eyes at her flirtation. 

Adam moves to join Harlow on the couch, but before he can even take two steps his seat is taken by Harlow's cat. He watched as the animal nuzzles Harlow before circling twice, sprawling out on the seat she had designated for Adam. Harlow chuckles as Adam frowns ever so slightly; Bender never did like Adam getting close to Harlow, a fact made more evident when the feline perks its head to stare directly at the vampire, as if goading him to approach. Adam sneers.

"Okay, boys, that's enough." Harlow pets Bender lovingly before picking him up. She holds the cat in front of her, looking into his yellow eyes. "Stop being so jealous. You're always here, Adam is not. It's his turn."

As if in protest, Bender mewls and raises a paw to rest on Harlow's cheek. Harlow raises her brows as if to say 'Nice try' before setting him gently on the ground, sending him off with a loving pat. Bender turns to look up at Adam, who gives an almost imperceptible smirk, before flicking his head in disdain and returning to his perch on the windowsill. 

Harlow scoffs at the interaction, more than accustomed to the way the two interact with each other, both too proud to cow down to the other's stubbornness while simultaneously submitting to Harlow's peacemaking. Did it give the woman a smug sense of pride? Maybe just a bit.

Finally, Adam moves to take his spot on the couch, shifting slightly at the closeness the two now share. He attempts to ignore the ornery smile forming on Harlow's lips or the way she shifts so her whole body is facing him, instead maintaining focus on the wall ahead of him. It becomes almost impossible when the woman scoots herself closer to him, seemingly to get a reaction out of him. 

And it works...as it always does.

Adam turns his head slightly to look at Harlow, jaw tightening as his senses go into overdrive at her tantalizing proximity. The warmth of her skin reaches his, enveloping him in its familiarity; he smells the shampoo in her ginger hair, letting the scent of saltwater and coconut fill his nostrils and reminding him of the sea. Adam can hear the woman's heart pounding against her chest with great ferocity - or is that his own organ, beating fervently as their eyes meet? The vampire has to look away to keep himself steady, though Harlow notices he swallows hard. 

She rolls her lips together as the vampire shifts to readjust himself on her couch, and let's her gaze travel down. Adam clears his throat and leans forward, removing the trenchcoat Harlow had completely forgotten he is still wearing. She laughs softly.

"Nice coat," she teases as the agent places the garment beside him on the faux leather couch, revealing his strong arms and form-fitting t-shirt. He leans back to face her with a raised brow.

"Farah lent it to me."

"Why does Fare have a trenchcoat-" She pauses, then reconsiders. "Actually, no, why does she have a trenchcoat that just so happens to fit you perfectly?" Harlow chuckles while asking the question and Adam relaxes at the sound. 

"Perhaps she was waiting for the opportune moment to lend it to me," he says with a small smirk of his own. 

"Well, it looks good on you. You should wear it more often. Especially if you intend to serenade me some more with that boombox of yours."

"It is not my boombox. Farah lent that to me, as well." Harlow raises a brow at the sneer in the vampire's tone at the mention of the boombox, but ignores it in favor of more teasing.

"You sure went to Farah for a lot today. And here I thought you would ask Natey for help with this sort of thing." 

Adam gives her a knowing look. "Yes, because going to Nate for anything involving technology will yield promising results." 

Harlow laughs at the truth behind the statement, not to mention the heavy sarcasm in Adam's tone. He gives a smile at the sound, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Soon, the expression fades into something softer, more endearing, and it makes Harlow's throat go dry. She flicks her gaze to Adam's lips, rolling hers when they part slightly. Harlow isn't sure if the sudden rise in temperature is due in part to the summer heat or in being so close to Adam.

It's Adam who breaks the quiet, clearing his throat and leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs. He chews on a thought, jaw clenching slightly in the process, before turning to look back at Harlow. "Did you enjoy it?"

Harlow tilts her head slightly, brow furrowing at the question. "Enjoy what?" 

Adam inhales before saying, "Outside. The...the boombox. Did you enjoy it?"

A smile makes its way across Harlow's face, spreading from ear to ear. She leans forward so her and Adam are but an inch apart. The closeness turns Adam's breathing heavy, but he manages self-control and continues to look the woman in her eyes. He sees nothing but genuine happiness in them, their deep brown luring him in closer until they are close enough that their noses make contact. It's hard for either of them to focus on anything other than each other in the moment, Harlow's smile fading as her gaze travels to Adam's lips, open and inviting. 

"Yes," she says on a breath. "Very much." 

Adam swallows, unable to take his eyes off Harlow's, save only to flick his gaze to her full lips. He can almost taste them, feel their softness on his and the way they move when their lips meet. When he flicks his gaze back to meet Harlow's, there is only longing. 

"Harlow."

"Yes," she whispers, unable to speak under the weight of the intense moment the two share.

"I-"

Harlow's phone buzzes frantically, interrupting the moment. Adam growls at the interruption and reluctantly pulls back as Harlow groans. She turns to see who is calling, Farah's name lighting her screen and grits her teeth. Adam leans back against the couch, cursing his bad luck as he stares at the ceiling, trying to ease his racing heart and growing arousal from the heated moment before. 

Harlow swipes to reject the call, shooting Farah a quick text telling her to - politely - fuck off. She then sets her phone to its 'Do Not Disturb' setting and tosses it onto the ottoman. Harlow sighs heavily before letting out a soft chuckle. "Leave it to Farah to have the worst timing imaginable."

Adam sneers, a soft rumble of agreement sounding from his throat. He rolls his head to look at Harlow who has folded her hands behind her neck. She inhales deeply, a small smile on her lips, and shakes her head. 

It's difficult for Adam to not be captured by the Detective's beauty, even after all this time. He studies her face, making mental notes of the shapes her freckles make, the curve of her lips, the dimple in her chin. He eyes the hollow space of her collarbone and the gold necklace resting gently just beneath. Adam lets his gaze travel down to her chest, lingering on the soft curve of her breasts before turning away with a clenched jaw. He doesn't notice the smirk that forms on Harlow's lips at the attention, or when she turns her attention to take in the sight of him.

She studies Adam's sharp jawline and the curve of his nose, very much reminding her of some Roman deity, too attractive for mortal features. She imagines tracing the line of his jaw down his neck to his collarbone, the feel of his skin on hers, the heat of it. She imagines what it would feel like to trace the contours of his muscles with her hands, his biceps, his abs. She wonders what it would feel like to have him touching her, on top of her, inside of her as they rock together in perfect rhythm. The thought alone is enough to form a heat inside Harlow's stomach; she has to clear her throat and turn away before the anticipation becomes too intense.

Adam suddenly turns to Harlow, a small frown on his brow. "I should head back."

Harlow jerks her attention to the vampire. "Don't!" Adam quirks a brow at her response before she stammers and adds, "I-I mean, you don't have to." She looks down at her lap, a blush painting her cheeks and fists clenched. Harlow has never been good at goodbyes.

Adam half-smiles at the reaction, turning to fully face the woman. He can't help but find her embarrassment adorable; it's certainly a shift from her normally carefree attitude.

"Very well. I will stay."

Harlow let's slip a small smile before turning to face Adam. When their eyes meet, her sheepish expression becomes one of coyness, lips rolling together at the look Adam gives her. It's full of affection and care and wanting, so much so that Harlow has to swallow down the tightness in her throat. Adam flicks his attention to her neck at the motion before moving his gaze to Harlow's lips, then back to her eyes, the want in his gaze deepening to something deeper, something almost primal. To lust. 

It takes a great deal of effort for Harlow to form a coherent sentence under the vampire's intense gaze, but she somehow manages. "You keep looking at me like that, Agent, and you're going to make me blush."

Adam smirks, shifting closer to the woman so that the two are almost touching. He lets his eyes travel up Harlow's body, tracing her length with slow and deliberate purpose. He starts at her feet, slowly guiding his attention up her calves to her thighs and lingering for a mere moment before continuing upward, to her stomach, to her chest - he lingers there, too - to the gentle curve of her throat. When Adam focuses his gaze on Harlow's lips, they part and she lets out a breath, eagerness seeping from her pores and heart pounding frantically against her ribs. Finally, the vampire meets Harlow's gaze, barely resisting the urge to take her in his arms then and there. His desire causes his jaw to tighten and he has to shift to make himself comfortable as his arousal becomes more apparent. 

As a heat moves it's way to Harlow's cheeks, she lets out a weak chuckle, unable to withstand the fierceness of Adam's gaze. She has to avert her eyes entirely so as not to melt on the spot. Never before has Adam looked at her the way he does now. 

"Well, you did always like a challenge," she says sheepishly, more to herself than Adam. He gives a low growl of approval, not taking his eyes off the Detective, the light flush that crawled up her neck now a full-on blush, giving her freckled cheeks a scarlet tint. Adam reaches out a hand to run his thumb over Harlow's cheekbone, turning her to face him once more. As the two stare into each other's souls, Adam moves his free arm to rest atop the couch back, encircling Harlow. Her breath catches in her throat as Adam gently wraps his other hand behind Harlow's head, pulling her close. 

The pull is slow, agonizingly so, as Adam's gaze remains fixed on Harlow's, unwilling - or unable - to rush what they both know will come next. Harlow's breath quickens, her heart pounding so fiercely she worries it will bruise her ribs, though she doesn't dislike the sensation. When they are close enough so their foreheads touch, Harlow exhales sharply, the anticipation too much for her to handle. 

She pushes herself forward, pressing her lips to Adam's with a force that surprises even her, though neither seem to mind. Harlow throws her arms around Adam's neck and interlocks her fingers as she moves to straddle him, the vampire resting his arms on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Harlow smiles into the kiss as the stiffness between Adam's legs presses against her through his pants and she rolls her hips slightly, relishing in the growl it draws from the usually collected agent. 

"That's not fair, Detective," Adam mumbles against Harlow's lips, his grip on her waist tightening, and Harlow wonders absently if she will bruise.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Agent." Harlow doesn't hold back the mischief in her tone, pulling back from the kiss only to flash her eyes playfully at the man under her. He breathes a soft laugh, a playful smirk of his own pulling at his lips before leaning forward to pull Harlow into another kiss, guiding her gently down with one hand cupping her head while the other maintains its hold on her waist. 

The two remain like that - Harlow straddled on Adam's lap with him holding her firmly in place - for some time, neither breaking the kiss except to gasp for air, and even then they are quick to return to each other. 

And it's nothing like either of them has ever experienced before.

In the past when Harlow and Adam had kissed, it had been tentative: full of desire but cautious, wary. For Adam, it was new and wonderful, but terrifying as well in that he had spent a near millennia building a wall to keep not only others at bay, but his haunting memories, too. And then came Harlow McKinnen, Detective and Human Liaison to the Agency and the wall Adam had worked so hard to build came crumbling down, one brick at a time with each moment, each quip, each gaze, and each touch they shared. And when the wall finally fell in a mess of brick and rubble at his feet, Adam could see not only Harlow, but the distressing images of his past, as well. 

And yet, she hadn't fled like Adam knew she should have, she hadn't distanced herself from the knowledge of what horrors Adam du Mortain had committed all those centuries ago. She had forgiven him. She had stayed by his side despite knowing how monstrous he had been, despite knowing what he was capable of as a vampire. 

She had stayed. 

Gently, Adam pushes Harlow away, not so far as to distance himself, but far enough to look over her features. He studies the curve of her lips, traces them with his fingers; he memorizes the shapes her freckles make, across her forehead, down her nose, spread haphazardly about her cheeks. Adam grows steadily intoxicated by her beauty and the way she smells like the sea. She reminds him of home, of the place he belongs, and he realizes then that he belongs with Harlow. 

Adam brushes a loose strand of Harlow's hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he gazes deeply into her chocolate colored eyes. She leans into the touch and smiles, letting her lids fall shut at the tender caress. When she opens them again, she is met with a gaze so full of care, of wanting, of love it steals her breath away, tightening her chest and causing a flutter in her stomach.

Adam whispers, low and soft, but loud enough for Harlow to hear, "Te amo. Omnia mihi es." 

The words echo around Harlow's mind, their meaning lost on her, but the way Adam says them with such adoration and meaning sends her heart skipping a beat. She blinks, unable to hide the small frown of confusion drawing her features down and Adam smiles. He pulls her closer, resting his forehead against hers and breathing her in, content just holding her in his arms. 

"Je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi."

This time Harlow recognizes the language, though she still does not understand its meaning. She pulls back and lifts a brow, a small smirk pulling at her lips. "You know I'm terrible at languages."

Adam offers a half smile, the same powerful emotion from before lingering in his eyes as his hands travel slowly down the woman's arms, moving to her back and finally resting on her hips. "I am aware. It is one of the many things I enjoy teasing you with."

She chuckles lightly. "So you're teasing me, then?" 

The smile fades from the vampire's lips, replaced by a seriousness that has Harlow pausing. The man leans forward to meet Harlow once again and stares into her eyes, this time filled with a strong conviction Harlow has rarely seen from him. 

"I do not tease when it comes to the way I feel about you, Harlow. You should know this. I will never make light of the feelings you elicit from me."

The woman's eyes grow wide at the confession, even more so when Adam gently takes her chin in his hand and tilts her head to fully focus on him. Her breathing hastens, the pounding in her chest so strong she worries it harms the vampire's hearing, but he shows no sign of discomfort. In fact, he looks very much like a man in love. 

"I love you. You are my everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the Wayhaven Writer's Support Group on Discord for helping me with this. You all are great!


	5. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So.  
> I have decided with the lovely help of @firebreathing-bitchqueen to split this up into two, maybe three parts depending on how this next part goes.  
> It has been awhile, hasn't it?  
> Take some lovebirds.

_ I love you. You are my everything.  _

The words echo in Harlow's mind, ricocheting like bullets in her skull. She can form no response, can barely breathe, only able to stare wide-eyed at the man beneath her. He holds her gaze - and his breath, though he doesn't realize - his jaw taut with tension. He is waiting for a response,  _ any  _ response, from Harlow and she knows this, knows that Adam loves her and knows she loves him, too. 

And yet something nags at the pit of Harlow's stomach, a sickening churning of emotions: anxiety, cautiousness, fear. Fear of loving him and losing him, wary of getting too attached as she  _ always _ seems to do, anxious about showing Adam all of herself, her flaws and her insecurities and her scars. 

Adam notices her hesitation, hears her pounding heartbeat and shaky breath. He's scared her off, he thinks, grip on Harlow's waist loosening. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was keeping trapped in his lungs, slowly and quietly, as his gaze jumps over Harlow's features, looking for any sign she feels the same. He grows anxious as her expression remains fixed, preparing to lift her off of him and leave then and there. This wasn't how Adam imagined she would react and a sharp jolt strikes across his chest, pain flashing across his features for the slightest of moments before the vampire smooths the expression. His usual stoic one takes its place. 

"I apologize. I thought…" Adam snaps his lips shut, unable to go on. He turns his head slightly to focus out Harlow's window, not really looking at anything, just searching for  _ something  _ to focus on to stem the burning in his eyes. 

And in Adam's desperate searching, he finds his solace in that of a cat. Bender is lounging on the open windowsill, casual as ever, with one arm hanging loosely down and tail flicking infrequently. He is basking in the warmth of the sun when he feels Adam's gaze. With a lazy slowness, the cat opens his yellow eyes, blinks, and meets the vampire's gaze. 

When he does, however, Bender's whole demeanor shifts. Instead of lazy inspection, the cat now shows keen interest, if not genuine concern (were that even possible for a feline to comprehend). He flicks his eyes - now sharp and seemingly...brighter than just moments ago - from Adam to Harlow, watching her for quite some time before returning his focus to the vampire. 

Bender blinks, gives a large yawn, and returns to his lounging. And whatever Adam had suspected of the strange behavior now leaves him when he feels Harlow shift on his lap. Adam flashes his gaze to her, a glimmer of hope beginning to spark, but the vampire immediately suppresses the feeling. 

Then, Harlow says something that Adam had not expected. "Are you sure?" 

He frowns softly, more confused than disappointed. Adam had thought that his little spectacle earlier would have cemented the fact that, yes, Adam was certain of his feelings; he didn't make a spectacle of himself for just anyone, after all.

He knew it right from the beginning, over a year ago when his team had come to Wayhaven, though he tried to deny it. Adam had worked so hard to suppress his growing feelings for Harlow back then, fear of what she did to him, to the walls he had spent lifetimes building up. She made him  _ feel  _ again, made him  _ himself  _ again, a feat he didn't think was possible after 900 years. But she had, slowly but surely thawing the chill that had grasped his heart in a vice. 

It was her beauty that Adam had noticed first and foremost about Harlow: her fiery red hair, her bespeckled skin, her dark eyes, her full lips…. Then, when they met again under the guise of assisting the newly promoted Detective of Wayhaven, Adam noticed her spirit. She was charming, absolutely, and good-humored, taking everything in stride (even if Farah and Morgan had been less than appropriate). She was perceptive, too, taking note of his voice and whispering to Agent McKinnen how she had recognized it from the night before - the revelation had stirred something in Adam, that out of the other three agents,  _ his _ was the one Harlow remembered. 

As the two continued to work together, to be near each other, Adam began noticing the way she moved. The casual sway to her hips as she walked, the way she always exaggerated her movements when speaking, giving great emphasis to even the smallest thing. She captured his attention, stealing glances of her against his will as she was pouring over notes or joking with Farah, never seeming to see  _ enough  _ of her. She was fun and mischievous and stubborn and a damn good detective, and far more distracting than she should have been for Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain.

It didn't take long for Harlow to begin occupying Adam's thoughts outside of work as well, hard as he tried to dismiss them. He would busy himself pouring over paperwork, more diligent than Nate had seen in some time - it annoyed Adam, to catch glimpses of his oldest friend smirking over at him as he worked tirelessly through yet  _ another _ set of paperwork, a knowing gleam in his eye as he returned to his own research - but even that hadn't stopped the image of Detective McKinnen from popping into his mind, distracting him from his important work. He would only ever let the thoughts linger for a mere moment, though, before snapping back to focus.

Coming back to the present, Adam recalls Harlow's question as she waits on bated breath, still astride him with hands resting cautiously on his shoulders. Adam looks deeply into her eyes, watching as her pupils flare wide and dark, searching him in return. 

With eyes still fixed on Harlow, Adam slides his hands slowly up, carefully tracing her spine with the breath of a touch; it's enough to make the woman shiver and flutter her eyelids shut, leaning her head to rest against Adam's. 

He closes his own eyes, just holding Harlow in the moment, the fear from earlier still present, still daunting, but greatly exceeded by something else. 

"I'm certain, Harlow," Adam whispers, opening his eyes to see her staring, eyes wide with a mix of hesitancy and surprise, down at the man. He places a hand on the back of Harlow's head, softly cupping her head and leaning forward to meet her halfway. "I love you."

Neither Harlow nor Adam know who kisses who first - both far too preoccupied with each other's lips to care anyway - but the feeling is instant. Like a shock of electricity, the kiss is sharp, intense, numbing almost with the force of it as Adam presses against Harlow's lips, wet from the exchange. He pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace so intense, so comforting that Harlow practically melts against him, falling deeper into the kiss and only breaking to gasp for air.

Adam tucks a strand of hair behind Harlow's ear, letting his hand fall to her jawline and slowly trace its shape, never taking his eyes off the detective. She's working to catch her breath, watching Adam with cautious optimism as her chest rises and falls with each stuttering breath. Soon, Harlow regains her composure, though only slightly as Adam smooths his hand down her arm, coming to rest on her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"I love you, too," she breathes.

~~~~~

Adam has never been inside Harlow's bedroom, he never had a need - though the desire to peek into the last space that is wholly hers had always been there, tempting him, luring him to take that small peek, that innocent look into her most private of spaces. 

It was a place saved just for Harlow, her special place, in this new, dangerous world she'd been thrown into and Adam had insisted it remain as such. She needed a place all her own, to be herself, to feel some amount of normalcy in this world that was anything but. She deserves that.

So now, with her cradled in his arms - her own wrapped around his neck as she kisses him - Adam stands, lost to the kiss and Harlow, but still hesitant to cross that line, that boundary that separates his world and hers. And what right does he have, this man of many centuries, ageless and undying, to intrude upon the last shred of her old life? What gives Adam du Mortain the right to- 

"Adam?" 

The man opens his eyes, blinking against the midday sun. He finds Harlow looking at him, gentle concern in her expression, a question on her lips, but Adam gets there first.

"I'm fine but...are you alright? With…."

Harlow laughs, a brilliant sound that seems to fill the space around them with a certain aura, a certain happiness that Adam had very rarely experienced himself before meeting her. "With sex? Yes, Adam, I'm alright with having sex."

Adam grimaces, scrunching his nose as if the very word had offended him. 

And maybe it had. 

"I had not intended on having _sex_ with you, Harlow," he retorts.

She leans back, incredulous, still cradled in his arms, still with one arm wrapped around his neck, though her left hand has moved to rest on Adam's chest, above his heart. She studies him - his eyes, his nose, his lips - but can find no signs that he is teasing her. In fact, he seems wholly honest. 

Then, with a sigh, he leans forward, slowly, to rest his forehead against hers. A wave of safety envelops Harlow, wrapping around her the way Adam's arms are, and she inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she does. A warmth spreads from her chest to the rest of her body as Harlow breathes him in, smiling, melting into the moment. He smells  _ good,  _ she thinks, letting her senses be consumed by him. Like lemon and jasmine and other scents she can't pinpoint, though there is a distinct woodsy undertone to it all and Harlow can't help but think Nate had something to do with picking it out. 

Adam, too, has closed his eyes, letting himself succumb to the moment, to Harlow. He smells the coconut of her shampoo, feels the softness of her skin; she tasted of strawberries and sugar and  _ hope _ , something Adam hadn't dared imagine he would ever be allowed to feel again. Yet here she was, in his arms, in  _ love  _ with him, past and all. She had broken down his walls without even having to try and accepted him, all of him, as if he could ever be worthy of such kindness. He loves Harlow, deeply and passionately and true;  _ she deserves _ , he tells himself, rationalizing the ever shrinking voice telling him this is dangerous, a risky endeavor, foolish,  _ to know, truly, how I feel. 'Sex' is too brutish a word. _

No, Adam du Mortain has no desire for  _ sex _ .

"I intend to make love to you."


	6. Chapter 5: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Just pretend this is chapter 5 part 2 and not chapter 6.

Her bedroom is small, though Adam doesn't really notice when his lips are pressed against Harlow's, tasting her, savoring her, giving a low growl when she nips at his bottom lip. A hunger builds inside him he hasn't felt in lifetimes, stoking old embers he had long believed to be snuffed out. He kicks the door shut behind him, a little harder than intended, but he doesn't pay much mind to the picture frames rattling on the wall, or the small potted aloe plant that rolls off the dresser and crashes in a mess on the fluffy beige carpet. 

Harlow breathes a laugh, mouth still roaming Adam's when she says, "That's five." 

He hums against her and mumbles, "I will replace it."

"You still haven't replaced my desk!" 

Adam groans and pulls away, giving her a look. Harlow smiles playfully and leans forward to return to the kiss, met immediately by Adam with a pleasant hum. He cradles her head in his hand as he kicks off his boots and moves further into the room, just avoiding colliding with the cushioned ottoman at the foot of her bed. 

Harlow sighs into the kiss, a breathy thing and soft, gentle. Adam can feel her heart flutter in her chest, like a bird seeking flight. And oh, how he wants to make her soar, make her  _ sing. _

Adam is so absorbed in the prospect that he doesn't notice when Harlow mumbles against his lips.

"...thes."

He - regrettably - parts from her, chuckling low when she gives a small whine at the loss, face crestfallen. She looks up at him with heavy lids and pupils blown wide, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her gaze dances across his features. Adam swallows at the attention, fully aware of the growing arousal pressing against his trousers. 

"Clothes," she whispers again. Her breathing is heavy, wanting,  _ needing _ and the word leaves her lips in a rush. It takes all of Adam's willpower to resist throwing her on the bed then and there. But he is older, far more accustomed to resisting his baser instincts and he smirks at her, smug.

"So impatient, Harlow."

"Can you blame me?" 

The smile falls as memories of the first few months of Unit Bravo's time with the Detective come flooding back. How terrified he had been to allow himself to fall for her, how foolish and selfish he was to not take her into his arms that night at the carnival, her head on his shoulder as they watched the sky erupt into blooms of red and blue and green. So close they had been, yet he had fought the urge so  _ stupidly. _

"No, I suppose I cannot," Adam says under his breath.

Harlow frowns gently in concern as Adam's eyes fill with regret, his jaw tightening, and she reaches to tilt his head up to meet her own. "Hey," she says quietly, as though hesitant to scare him off, "it's alright, Adam. We're here now, together."

She slides her hand up to affectionately cup his cheek, drawing small circles with her thumb and feeling him lean into the touch with eyes closed. She watches him relax his jaw on a breath, losing himself to her touch, her tender caress. When he opens his eyes again, they are full of only love and longing.

Gently, Adam lowers Harlow onto her bed, kissing her as he does. He lingers, too, for a moment, one hand still cradling her head while the other rests beside her, feeling the soft fluff of her blanket tickling his fingers. She lets her free hand roam up his forearm, leaving goosebumps in her wake as she traces her way to his biceps, gently feeling the strength behind those muscles. They tense for a fraction of a second before relaxing again under her affectionate touch. 

Adam steps back to look at the woman before him, laid on her bed with flushed skin and heavy breath. He lets his eyes trace her lips, her neck, down to the curve of her breasts, her waist, her hips. He lingers there, at her hips, the temptation between her legs, and he can smell her, as much as he tries not to, he can smell how much she wants this, wants him. 

Another hunger rolls through him. 

Adam reaches behind him to tug his shirt over his head, his hair ruffling slightly as it pulls free and he throws it distractedly across the room. Harlow swallows down the sudden dryness in her throat as she traces the hard lines of him, his chest, his abs, the V of his hips that disappears under the waistband of his dark trousers. She bites her lip and sucks it into her pretty mouth, focus entirely on the large bulge on proud display, her own desire spreading to her lower abdomen and between her legs. She squirms slightly, but it's enough to capture Adam's attention. 

He steps closer to the bed now, heart pounding against his ribs like a jackhammer, hard and fast, but still he somehow maintains his composure. He reaches out a hand to Harlow, who takes it with slightly trembling fingers, and gently pulls her to sit up, her ginger hair falling in waves over her shoulders. Adam tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Harlow smiles sweetly at the gesture. It's a smile the vampire doesn't often see from the detective and he thinks he falls just that much deeper in love with her, were that even possible; she already owns his heart, is it possible for her to have claim over his soul, as well? Does he even have a soul to claim?

No matter. They are here, together, in this moment; Adam's introspection can wait for another time. 

"You're beautiful," he says at last, tracing his hand down Harlow's slender neck to the curve of her shoulder, circling a cluster of freckles at her collarbone with his thumb. 

Harlow gives a soft chuckle, "You're not so bad yourself."

Adam smiles softly, his hand brushing against the collar of Harlow's shirt, gently moving the hem aside. His intention is clear on his handsome face, though so too is his hesitation. Harlow wonders if he is wary of coaxing her further or if he is simply nervous to see her bare. And that… that is something too tempting to resist seeing.

Harlow takes the bottom of her loose tee in both hands, keeping her eyes on the vampire, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. He watches her slowly - too slowly - raise the shirt up to her chest, pausing only once to throw a smug smirk his way, before she lifts the garment over her head and tosses it aside.

And 

she's not wearing a bra.

_ Though _ , Adam rationalizes as he takes in the sight of her, her curves, her breasts, the tautness of her nipples,  _ it is rather hot outside.  _

He swallows.  _ It makes sense,  _ Harlow smirks as she brings her legs to tuck under her and rises to be eye level with Adam,  _ to be sure. _

Harlow clasps her hands behind Adam's neck and he instinctively places his own on her slender waist.  _ And she's so warm.  _

She leans closer to him so they are nose to nose, her breasts pressing against his chest and  _ merde  _ but it feels good to have her this close to him. He breathes her in deeper now, both to commit her scent - grapefruit - to memory and also to force down the overwhelming urge to take her in his arms then and there. She is so close, so very very close and already Adam has found himself quite unable to control his emotions around her as he would like. All it would take is a push and she would be at his mercy-

_ No.  _

Adam's grip on Harlow's waist tightens as he buries the urge deep down within, not quite ready to allow himself such fantasies, not until he knows he can control himself fully. Because there is nothing more Adam wants in this moment than to feel Harlow under him, around him, to feel her tighten around his length as they rock together in perfect synchrony, breathless and utterly whole together. Adam can feel his cock twitch at the thought and yes, the trousers need to come off.

He takes Harlow's head with one hand and kisses her, hungry and greedy, their lips moving together in a dance only they know the rhythm to. Harlow nips at Adam's bottom lip and he growls, low and deep in his chest. He presses her closer against him so he can feel her better, keep her closer as his free hand fumbles with the button on his pants. His hand is soon joined by two smaller ones, searching blindly for the fastenings and he realizes she's just as desperate to free him as he is. 

It takes some effort - both far more preoccupied with each other's lips - but finally Harlow manages to unfasten the button on Adam's trousers. She moves to the zipper and pulls it down, faster than she normally would have but she finds herself impatient, eager to see for herself what she can only feel through thick fabric. She rests her hands at the waistband, her fingers tucked beneath it to enjoy the feel of him, savoring the moment and the kiss for as long as he'll allow. 

She doesn't have to wait long.

Adam covers her hands with his own, too distracted by the delectable taste of Harlow to realize what he's doing, and guides them both down, bringing his trousers and boxers with them until he absently feels the soft weight of clothing at his feet. He kicks them out of the way, still savoring the sweetness of the kiss, the moment,  _ Harlow _ .

"Adam…." Harlow breathes, her full lips still brushing against his and her breasts still very much pressed securely against his chest. She is so close, so so very close and Adam is growing weaker and weaker the more she touches him, kisses him. She interlaces her fingers with his and leans back to look at him, to ask with her eyes what her mouth can not say. 

_ Make love to me. _

Adam places a tender kiss on her forehead, lips lingering for a moment before he gently lowers her onto the bed, the bed dipping under their combined weight. "Of course,  _ mon amour. _ "

Then, he kisses her, slowly and passionately, and it's no normal kiss: there is too much desire, too much yearning and love for this kiss to be considered so blasé and the intensity of it leaves a lump in Harlow's throat; for a moment, she forgets how to breathe. It takes Adam sprinkling gentle kisses along her jaw, down her slender neck, and finding the sensitive spot near her ear before she gasps in a much needed breath, instinctively gripping her bedsheets at the jolt of pleasure the simple touch gives her.

She can feel Adam's lips twitch a smile as he continues trailing kisses down to her collarbone, his hands smoothing down the curve of her waist. They come to rest at the waistband of Harlow's jeans and Adam stops, lifting himself so he can search her eyes for a permission which comes almost immediately. Without further hesitation, Adam deftly unbuttons Harlow's pants, kissing her once more as he gently pulls the jeans down to her knees. She breaks from the kiss, breathing heavily and face flushed as she shimmies herself out of the denim; Adam throws them somewhere behind him and quickly returns to the kiss.

"Touch me," Harlow breathes and Adam swallows the words greedily, taking one hand and - with only the slightest tremor - moves to caress her breasts, drawing slow circles around her nipples with his thumb. He savors the feel of them, their tautness, the way they seem to pucker even more under his touch. So, too, does he enjoy the sounds he can draw from her, the soft release of breath, the gentle whimper she makes when he pinches one of her nipples between his fingers. She nips at his bottom lip then, in defiance or seduction Adam does not know, but the result is the same. He gives a low growl, deep in his chest, and his hands move to the soft fabric of Harlow's underwear, drawing small circles on the hem until she squirms under his touch.

Adam is dizzy with want now, the feel and taste and smell of Harlow overwhelming him, drawing him deeper and deeper under her spell, one he is all too willing to indulge in. He tucks two fingers, one from each hand, and slowly pulls the garment down her thighs, to her calves, and finally over her feet and onto the floor. 

And she is beautiful, laid bare before him, constellations dotting her skin, the odd scar here and there made visible now that her clothes are gone. Despite the warmth of summer, Adam notices Harlow's skin prickle with goosebumps, and instinctively he lowers himself further, until he is barely an inch above her. The heat of her rolls over him and he closes his eyes, letting himself indulge in the moment. 

Harlow places her hands on Adam's broad shoulders, gaining his attention. They look at each other for what feels like hours, lost in each other's eyes: chocolate and sea glass. Harlow tilts her head so her forehead brushes against Adam's, her lips tantalizingly close. She stretches her neck so her lips brush against his, caressing him, luring him deeper and deeper until he cannot withstand her allure any longer.

Adam takes Harlow's hand in his own and raises it above her head, intertwining their fingers as he kisses her, deeply and passionately, desperate to be as close to her as possible. He takes himself in his free hand as his tongue dances with Harlow's, swallowing her restless breaths as if they were all that could fill his lungs (it never occurred to him that he was a vampire: he didn't  _ need  _ to breathe at all, but the effect Harlow had on Adam defied all rationality). 

Adam pulls back from the kiss and Harlow follows on instinct, missing the taste of him on her tongue, the feel of his soft lips on her own. She opens her eyes to see him hovering above her, pupils blown wide and- 

Harlow tries not to let surprise show on her face when she spots the two points of his fangs, barely visible but very clearly there, if only partially descended. 

And Adam doesn't seem to know.

He watches Harlow, focused and intent on catching every reaction he can draw from her, every breath, every moan, every sigh. All it would take is one steady movement, one simple thrust of his hips and they would be one,  _ finally _ , after all this time.

Harlow notices Adam's grip on himself, takes in his size, the assured way he absently strokes himself and  _ yes _ , she is definitely ready. Despite his size - larger than anyone she has ever had before, the realization sending a flush of heat down her abdomen to between her legs - Harlow is eager to welcome him, spreading her legs just enough so Adam can position himself properly. 

Harlow, one hand still tangled with his, takes her free hand and cups Adam's neck, pulling him closer to her. She kisses him, hard and greedy and desperate to feel him again - and she can feel him, feel his cock twitch against her thigh, his tongue tangling with hers, his fingers entwined with hers in a grip that is almost painful. But Harlow doesn't care; she wants nothing more than to lose herself to the moment, to Adam, and if she has a few bruises to memorialize the moment then all the better in her mind.

Adam breathes her name.

She whispers his.

And the moment she feels him against her, coaxing her to open herself to him, welcoming him into her core, is the moment Harlow thanks whatever god or gods may exist for bringing them finally together. 

~~~~~

It takes a moment for Adam to fully insert himself, going slowly out of necessity for both his large size and the overwhelming pleasure he feels to have Harlow around his length. And she feels  _ glorious _ , tight and wet and wholly his to enjoy, to love. Harlow tightens her hold on him, squeezing his hand until her knuckles turn white as she feels him move deeper inside of her, further and further until she thinks she can see stars dotting the edge of her vision. But she does not care and somehow wants more of him despite his already large size being almost too much for her to handle. She shifts slightly to give him better leverage and, yes that feels much better.

Adam groans deep and low, falling forward to rest his head upon Harlow as he finally  _ finally _ enters her fully. It has been near on a millennia since Adam has felt any sort of way as he does now and the sensations coursing through him are staggering. He takes a moment to gather his senses, enjoying the gentle caress of delicate fingers combing through his hair. She is waiting for him, he realizes, as she has done for months now, waiting for him to be ready to commit himself fully to her. And that thought floods his chest with a warmth so profound and wonderful that his hips buck against his will. 

Harlow gasps, squeezing his neck at the sudden movement and tightens her legs against his. Now, Adam finds she is tighter and even more intoxicating to him than should be necessary and he groans again, low and quiet. He leans back to meet her eyes, pupils blown wide and eyes wild with a hunger he can no longer control.

No. Not that. He could control himself if he truly wanted, and he does, if only slightly as he slowly removes himself to just the tip of his cock, but the time for total control is passed. He wants Harlow to feel just how much she means to him. 

" _ Je t'aime, _ " he says between heavy breaths, a single bead of sweat forming on his brow as he fights the urge to thrust back into Harlow, all while maintaining eye contact. He is eager despite himself to see her reaction to him like this, hovering over her on her bed, his now free hand roaming her exposed torso, caressing her delicate curves and soft breasts. He absently pinches one of her nipples and she arches into him, mewling as his cock slides deeper into her and  _ merde _ but the sound is enough to send him over. 

He thrusts himself further into her, harder than he had intended, but neither seem to pay much attention as Harlow tilts her head back on a gasp, eyes squeezed shut and nails digging into his skin. She has to move her hand to rest on Adam's broad shoulder as he gently pulls himself back, still watching her with hungry eyes. He bucks into her again, this time more gently but still purposeful, and savors the moan she makes as he hits his mark.

Again, Adam withdraws himself slowly and thrusts again into Harlow and the dance continues. Adam groans as Harlow wraps her legs around him, digging into his back with her nails as he enters her again, this time with less care than she deserves and somewhere in the back of his mind he scolds himself for being reckless. But the voice of reason is far outweighed by that of another, urging him on, to go harder, faster, move until the sun sets below the horizon and Harlow can no longer speak past her pleasure.

Adam moves faster. Each thrust more determined, each gasp from Harlow urging him on until he can smell rather than feel her pleasure. He still holds her hand above her head, though he can feel her fighting against his hold. He relinquishes her and immediately she wraps her arm around his neck, pulling them closer together until they begin to move as one.

They kiss. Deep and passionately, as if the entire world were aflame and they were the only two left on the earth. Harlow nips at Adam's lip and he bucks hard into her. She gasps and grabs hold of him, keeping him close to her as he continues. 

They're both breathless now, flushed and sweat covered; the sun peeks from behind beige curtains, casting a golden light over the couple as they move in tandem faster and faster. Adam grunts as his movements speed up and Harlow whimpers with each thrust that hits her just right. Her hold on the vampire is painful, Adam notes in the back of his mind, but he does not care; if anything, he wishes he were mortal if only so the marks she is leaving would remain as souvenirs and not fade moments after being made. 

"Adam!" she gasps as he enters her again, hard and determined to hear more of the beautiful noises she makes. She throws her head back against the fluff of her blanket, clenching her teeth against the rising pleasure building within her. 

Adam doesn't stop, his own climax within reach and he finds it hard to maintain his rhythm. He stumbles a bit in his thrusting, but Harlow is quick to shift herself in such a way that brings them back together. And  _ oh _ but the way she feels around him is incredible, and the way Adam stares deeply into Harlow's very soul is enough to send her teetering over the edge. 

Adam bucks into her furiously, overcome by some long buried instinct to make her scream his name, claw her nails down his back and he gives her all of him. He feels her clench around his length, feels the shudder that runs down her spin and curls her toes. She screams his name as she comes, tingling from her head to her toes as her pleasure explodes around him. Her eyes are shut tight against the sensation and her head is thrown back, but still Adam moves within her, forcing his lips against hers as he reaches his own completion. 

They kiss with passion as Adam continues to rock into Harlow, slowing as they both come back down to earth. Adam parts from her, then kisses along her jaw, her neck, gently biting at the soft flesh beneath her earlobe and feeling her shudder against him. 

He removes himself from her and smiles at the soft whine she gives at the loss. Adam moves to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, wiping back the strands of hair sticking to her damp skin. He rests against her then, breathing heavily in time with Harlow. Their hearts pound in synchrony as Adam lays there, exhausted but utterly at peace for the first time in centuries, enjoying the feel of delicate fingers carding through his ruffled hair. He hums.

"That was good," Harlow whispers, placing a chaste kiss of her own on the top of Adam's head. He lifts himself to look at her, gaze scanning her features.

"Only good," he asks in jest, a glint of mischief flashing behind those perfect green eyes. 

Harlow laughs and kisses him again, this time on the mouth, savoring the taste of him on her tongue. She hums against him, feels his smile. "It was perfect.  _ You  _ are perfect."

Adam leans back, tucks a loose strand of ginger hair behind Harlow's ear, and says, "I am merely a man in love, Harlow. I am far from perfect. But," and he pauses then, looking at Harlow with so much love, so much adoration it sends a flush up her neck and turns her cheeks crimson. "For you,  _ mon amour _ , I will give my all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone at WWSG for helping with this the past months. I'm so happy to have finally finished this and am pleased with how it all turned out!
> 
> And thank YOU for reading!


End file.
